tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Richter Belmont
|Zodiac = |Birthplace = Romênia (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = B |Race = Humano |Class = Vampire Hunter |Armor = |Robe = |Family/Relatives = Clã Belmont (Ancestrais e Descendentes), Maria Renard (Cunhada) |Likes = |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Anette |Job/Occupation = Vampire Hunter |Rival = |Archenemy = Drácula |Master = |Rank = S |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Estilo próprio do Clã Belmont |Powers = Vários |Weapons = Vampire Killer Outros |Energys = 霊気 Reiki マナ Mana |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo Arquivo:Water.png Água Arquivo:Thunder.png Trovão |Origin = Castlevania |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2003 }} Richter Belmont (リヒター・ベルモンド Rihitā Berumondo) é um dos protagonistas da série Castlevania, sendo o terceiro Belmont apresentado canonicamente e o sexto em ordem Cronológica. Ele apareceu como um importante personagem em TKOC 2003, no arco Symphony of the Night. História Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Clique aqui para mais informações. É dito em The King of Cartoons Chronicles que Jin Willpower e seus companheiros, voltaram no tempo (Assim como Vinix em 2003) e participaram dos eventos desse período. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night/TKOC 2003 Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection Clique aqui para mais informações. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Clique aqui para mais informações. Personalidade Poderes e Habilidades Músicas * Overture * Divine Bloodline (Rondo of Blood) * Divine Bloodline (Dracula X Chronicles) * Blood Relations * Bloodlines Requeathed * Divine Bloodlines Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons 2003 Trívias * Seu nome "Richter" é uma palavra alemã, que significa literalmente "juiz", quando traduzido. * Apesar de seu lapso durante Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Richter é amplamente reconhecido como o mais poderoso Belmont. Como Alucard afirmou no jogo: "...os poderes de Richter são supremos entre os caçadores de vampiros. Nenhum outro pode derrotá-lo." Isso é demonstrado em Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, onde uma mera lembrança de Richter pode derrotar Jonathan com quatro hits da Vampire Killer, para não mencionar as armas místicas de Richter e a Grand Cross. ** No entanto, é possível ele ter sido superado por seu descendente Julius Belmont, porque em Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, ele é dito ser o mais poderoso Vampire Hunter (embora, possivelmente, esteja apenas referindo-se aos caçadores de vampiro no momento, em geral, e não o clã Belmont especificamente). * Richter Belmont é provavelmente filho de Juste Belmont, visto que a batalha de Juste ocorre em 1748, enquanto a de Richter ocorre em 1792. * Na medicina, existe uma síndrome onde um linfoma indolente converte em um linfoma maligno de crescimento rápido. Esta condição é chamada de Síndrome de Richter. Em Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Richter sofre uma conversão para o mal também. * Richter é, aparentemente, o personagem preferido de Jin Willpower, o que explica o fato do Rei dos Desenhos do século 20 ter vários ataques baseados nas habilidades de Richter. Assim como Vinix se baseia muito nas habilidade de Son Goku. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Castlevania Categoria:Fourth Protagonist